


Say You Love Me

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Drama, Ficlet, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Pining, Romance, True Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: From the moment they met, JJ had pined after Dee.





	Say You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 521: Lie To Me at slashthedrabble.
> 
>  **Setting:** From before the manga to after Like Like Love.

JJ had fallen for Dee at first sight, literally, although the less said about that the better. It hadn’t been his finest moment and definitely not the first impression he would have chosen to make on the man of his dreams. Dee certainly hadn’t been impressed, constantly trying to avoid him thereafter, but JJ had been desperate to prove he wasn’t a complete klutz or a danger to Dee’s person; he’d never been the kind to give up at the first obstacle. If he had been he never would have been accepted to the police academy in the first place, or gotten through training, passing his exams with flying colours and qualifying as a police sharpshooter.

His sheer persistence had paid off to a certain extent; Dee had grudgingly grown tolerant of his presence, especially when he needed JJ’s assistance with his studies. Dee was far from stupid; he was as good at math as JJ, but certain laws and regulations took a while to stick in his head and JJ was only too happy to help him cram for tests and exams.

For a time, JJ had hoped that Dee would come to see him as boyfriend material, but that didn’t happen. No matter how many times JJ showed Dee how much he loved him, Dee didn’t reciprocate, usually getting annoyed and telling JJ to leave him alone. Maybe he should’ve given up his pursuit of the unattainable dreamboat, but love makes people behave irrationally, and JJ was no exception.

‘Tell me you love me,’ his eyes would plead every time he looked at Dee. ‘It doesn’t even have to be true; you can lie to me, just give me a tiny bit of hope.’

And sometimes JJ thought he did see a hint of affection in Dee’s green eyes. It kept him going, even after Dee graduated and JJ lost track of him. He kept alive the hope in his heart that someday they’d meet again and things would be different, but when his and Dee’s paths did cross again, nothing had changed, except now Dee was hung up on his new partner, who didn’t appear to feel the same way at all. How could Dee waste his time on someone who’d never return his feelings? It never occurred to JJ that he was doing exactly the same thing.

Then Dee and Ryo had gotten together and JJ had been forced to accept defeat. That was when he’d realised he’d been so busy mooning after Dee he hadn’t noticed the man across from him. JJ had assumed his partner was completely straight, Drake was always getting dumped by his girlfriends, but all it took was a little nudge in the right direction…

Sometimes, even now, JJ sees a tiny doubt in Drake’s eyes, wondering if JJ still loves Dee; a hint of, ‘Tell me it’s me you want and not him, even if it’s a lie.’ Someday, he hopes Drake will believe he’s all JJ will ever need.

The End


End file.
